Christmas Carols
by Silver Sparklze
Summary: Harry has to spend Christmas at the Dursleys! Has Dumbledore gone mad! Ok, so he was already...Shut up! FINISHED


**Hey! Just a little bit of Christmassy fluff to brighten up your day!**

_First Day of Christmas Hols _

_Saturday 20th December 1997_

_12.01 pm (Greenwich Time)_

Harry gazed out the window, sighing. Why oh why did Dumbledore say he had to come home this Christmas? Why did everyone have to come home this Christmas? Even as he thought it, he knew the answer. Voldemort.

They'd all thought Hogwarts was safe. Every last one of them.  But Voldemort had proved them all wrong. At a great loss, too. They'd been arrogant, and it was going to have to stop. So they were all home, for a depressing Christmas, while Hogwarts was made safe for them again.

Harry closed the curtains roughly. He wasn't going to think about that now. There were too many other things to think about. Like getting gifts for his friends. At the thought of his friends, Harry frowned, wrinkles appearing where there shouldn't be any. Seamus. Seamus Finnegan. Not his best friend, but a close one nonetheless. He'd been one of the people they'd lost in the battle to save Hogwarts from complete and utter destruction and desecration. 

Scowling, Harry stomped downstairs. There were only a few days until Christmas, and Aunt Petunia doubtless wanted him to do something.

*** 

_First Day of Christmas Hols _

_Saturday 20th December 1997_

_12.01 pm (Greenwich Time)_

Ginny Weasley frowned pensively, glaring at the snow falling outside. It simply wasn't fair. Poor Harry! Stuck all alone with those wicked Dursleys all Christmas.  She walked into the kitchen, to where Mum was making mince pies. She grinned in delight. This had always been her favourite part of Christmas. It was Dad who'd first requested that Mum make mince pies, but that was before she was born, so she'd had them at Christmas for as long as she could remember. As she walked in, she almost bumped straight into Hermione Granger, her best friend, who was walking out with her older brother, Ron (Ginny's older brother, that is, not Hermione's.)

"Watch it, Ginny," Ron snapped, "You almost bowled poor Hermione over!" Ginny ignored him; she was far too used to his 'moods', and turned to Hermione.

"Sorry, 'Mione." She apologized. Hermione grinned at her good-naturedly.

"S'ok, Gin," She replied. "Your mum's mince pies are gorgeous."

"You mean they're cooked?!" Ginny exclaimed. "Out of my way!" She pushed past Ron, and burst into the kitchen. Mum turned around, chuckling at Ginny's antics. She handed Ginny one of her pies.

"Careful," She said, "They're still hot."

"Who cares?" Ginny crammed the whole thing into her mouth, sucked in air for a few seconds, then swallowed it in one gulp. "Mmm…more!"

"No, no more. You'll spoil your dinner." Mum said sternly, lightly slapping Ginny's hands away from the pie tin. Ginny pouted. "I'm not going to let you. No!" Her lower lip trembled slightly, and her big brown eyes widened. Ginny knew it was unfair to do this to Mum, since Mum could never resist that look, but when it came to mince pies, she didn't care. "Oh all right," Mum sighed, handing her another pie, "But only one more."

"Can I take one up to Hermione too?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Yes," Mum handed her a third pie, "But make sure Ron doesn't see." Ginny hugged her.

"Thanks, Mum!" She said joyfully, taking the stairs two at a time, all thoughts of Harry pushed to the back of her mind.

Ginny knocked on her bedroom door – something that she wasn't accustomed to be doing, but Hermione could be changing – before walking in. Hermione, who'd been reading on the bed they shared when she came to stay, looked up. She grinned at Ginny, and that grin widened when she saw the mince pie that Ginny was holding in her hand.

"For me?" She asked, looking hopeful.

"No, it's for the bookworm behind you," Ginny replied, handing her the treat, "Of course it's for you, you ninny."

"Thank you," Hermione took a huge bite, "Mmm…I love Molly's pies. They're so yummy." Ginny grinned,

"I agree." She said. She turned to the window and watched the snow drift lazily to the ground. "I only hope that when she dies, she leaves me her recipe books."

"Of course I will, Ginny," Mum said from the door, "The only boy I'd feel comfortable leaving them to in this family is Bill." Ginny whirled around, hand to her heart.

"Mum!" She exclaimed, "You bloody near gave me a heart attack!"

"Don't swear, darling." Ginny rolled her eyes. Mum said this every single time she swore, and every single time Ginny simply did it again. If it had been one of her brothers who'd sworn, they'd have been murdered and buried in the backyard, but Mum didn't seem to even notice when Ginny did, or she just didn't care.

"Sorry, Mum," Ginny hugged her tightly, not sure why, but just having the impulse to.

"That's ok. I thought you girls might like some hot chocolate." Mum handed Ginny two frothing mugs of hot chocolate, and some spiced biscuits, another one of Ginny's favourite holiday treats. Then she left the room, humming 'Magickal Christmas' by Lilithe Acroama. 

Ginny handed Hermione a cup, and then inhaled her own deeply, eyes closing in pleasure. She loved Mum's hot chocolate even more than she loved her mince pies and spiced biscuits. This hot chocolate was something that she always associated with happiness, sadness, sleepiness, hyperactivity, love, anger, basically, life.

"Mmm, this hot chocolate is brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed, taking a big gulp after her first initial 'testing the waters' sip.

"I know," Ginny said enthusiastically, "I totally adore it." She clapped her hand over her mouth, her eyes widening in horror.  Hermione glared at her.

"Ginny, you have been a very bad girl." She snarled. Ginny hung her head.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"You spoke the forbidden word." Hermione growled. "I must now brand you…" Ginny looked up, eyes wide with fright. 

"No, Hermione, don't!" She pleaded, but to no avail.

"Valley Girl." Ginny managed to keep up her distressed act for a moment longer, before she collapsed into giggles.

"What's in it?" Hermione asked after she'd managed to stop laughing.

"In what?" Ginny's face was flushed with happiness.

"You sock drawer," Hermione said sarcastically, "The hot chocolate, you dingbat!"

"Well, there's about twenty pairs of my own socks, some jewelery, a pair of Harry's socks, some of Dad's, some of Ron's, two pairs of Charlie's, four each of the twins', and one of Bill's old scarves." Ginny said, eyes gleaming.

"What?"

"Well you asked what was in my sock drawer. Just telling you."

"Ginny!" Hermione threw a pillow at the redhead.

"Alright, alright, I surrender." Ginny held up her hands, peeking over the end of the bed. Her hot chocolate sat on the desk, forgotten. "There's nutmeg, cinnamon, cocoa, real chocolate, cream, milk, sugar, mixed spice, and a touch of magickal flavoure."

"What's magickal flavoure?" Hermione asked, taking another sip.

"I'm not quite sure. All I know is that Mum uses it in almost all her cookery, something about it enhancing the flavours of the original food."

"Oh." Hermione nodded, "Ok." Ginny suddenly noticed the sparkly stuff in Hermione's bushy hair.

"'Mione, what've you got in your hair?" She asked, reaching out to touch it. It looked like tinsel…but it couldn't be. It wasn't flashing different colours, or playing any Christmas carols.

"Tinsel," Hermione blushed, "I wear it every year."

"Oh…but it doesn't sing." Ginny said puzzled.

"It's muggle tinsel." Hermione explained.

"Oh! I get it. How come you wear it every year?"

"Dunno, just always have. It's a tradition." Hermione sighed happily, munching on a biscuit, "I love Christmas."

"Me too," Ginny said, "It's one of the only times when our family used to be all together; Christmas, I mean. Bill and the rest of my brothers were always at school, or Hogwarts, or whatever, and I was left alone. They all had extra curriculars, but none of the other kids wanted me to be in their groups. I was kicked out of brownies when I accidentally turned the cookies purple, and after I turned the soccer ball into a pumpkin by mistake, none of the sports groups wanted me either. I spent most of my time in here, or outside in the garden."

"Poor thing," Hermione said sympathetically.

"Yeah," Ginny frowned, suddenly remembering Harry. "Speaking of poor people, what about Harry? He's all alone with no family or friends."

"What do you mean? The Dursleys are his family." Hermione said, puzzled.

"No they aren't." Ginny scowled, struggling to express herself, "I mean, family loves you, y'know? And the Dursleys hate Harry. Therefore they aren't his family. No one deserves to be without love, especially at Christmas."

"Well, why don't we go get him?" Hermione asked practically.

"Hermione, I could kiss you!" Ginny exclaimed, "You're a genius!" She jumped up, and ran downstairs to fetch Errol.

***

_First Day of Christmas Hols _

_Saturday 20th December 1997_

_12.02 pm (Greenwich Time)_

"Ah, good, you're here already," Aunt Petunia snapped the moment Harry reached the bottom of the stairs. Obviously, she'd been about to go and get him. "That means I don't have to call you. Vernon, Dudley and I are going shopping for Christmas gifts," She sneered at him, "Make dinner and clean the house before we get back. Pay special attention to Dudley's room, it's beginning to smell." She wrinkled her nose delicately, "And make sure you clean out that owl's cage." She shuddered, and stomped out, not waiting for a reply.

Harry waited until he heard the car leave the driveway before taking out his wand. Just before the holidays Dumbledore had told Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny that they could use magic for any reason during the holidays. Harry was pretty sure he was the only one using it though. Hermione was at the Weasley's, as were Ron and Ginny, since they lived there. Harry knew that Mrs. Weasley would skin Ron and Ginny alive, should they use magic during the holidays, and Hermione wouldn't use magic outside of the school term unless it was an emergency.

In a matter of seconds, the whole house was clean, chicken and potato salad were waiting in the oven (it was snowing outside so Harry was pretty sure he'd want something warm for dinner, and he knew that if he wanted to be full, he'd have to eat before the Dursleys got back, or at least have his food hidden in his room), and Harry was doing his homework, curled up on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate. He looked up when he heard a tap at the window. 

Crossing the room, Harry took out his wand and held it at the ready. He practically fainted with relief when he saw that it was only Pig, being buffeted by the wind outside. He quickly opened the window, and let the poor frozen owl inside. Pig hooted hoarsely in thanks, and dropped onto Harry's arm so that he could remove the package, too tired to even play around.

Harry opened the envelope first, and a grin spread over his face.

'_Dear Harry,_

_Hello, dear, I hope the Dursleys are treating you nicely. How has your holiday been so far? Good, I hope. Ron and Ginny are driving me mad, and, although Hermione doesn't mean to, her arguing with Ron is also getting annoying. I hope you enjoy the mince pies and the spiced biccys; they're Ginny's favourite treats, and just the other day she almost ran poor Ron over trying to get to them. I thought I'd better send some to you before the little pig inhaled them all._

_See you at King's Cross on the 3rd of January._

_Love, Molly._

_P.S; please, do call me Molly, dear, I feel old when you call me Mrs. Weasley._'

He tore open the package quickly, and proceeded to finish the Potions assignment that he'd been dreading, finding it much pleasanter when he had a mince pie.

*** 

_Two Days Later_

_Monday 22nd December 1997_

_08.35 am (Greenwich Time)_

Ginny headed down to breakfast, hair wild, yawning widely. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and grinned at Hermione and Mum, who were the only other two up. Dad had already left for work, as had Percy, Fred, and George. The twins were ecstatic about the 'Christmas Rush', and had been opening up at 6 am all week to fit in a longer shopping day.

Bill was in bed asleep, a bit jet lagged, and Charlie was due to arrive on Christmas Eve, which was the earliest he'd been able to get off from looking after a rather sickly baby dragon, named Tweety. The baby dragon was a Bonsai Nihon Aquariusaum (A miniature Japanese Water Dragon), and it had been rather mistreated by a little muggle girl who thought it was a lizard. 

Charlie had wanted to bring it home with him, but the Romanian Ministry Of Magic had banned it. So he was going to do everything he could, before handing it over to his assistant, Cho Li Chang. Ginny recognized the name, but couldn't for the life of her remember where she'd heard it.

"Hey, Gin," Hermione said, jerking Ginny out of her reverie.

"Yeah?" Ginny yawned again,

"You've got a letter." Hermione looked curious, and excited, a sure sign that she hadn't opened it, but thought she knew what was inside. Ginny tore the letter open, and read it quickly.

'**_Dear Virginia,_**

**_I have thought over what you wrote in your letter, and I have decided. Yes, Harry may spend Christmas and the remainder of the holidays with you at The Burrow. However, you – and I mean you – must convince the Dursley to allow Harry to go with you. You may use any means, but it must be you, not your parents. Hermione may help you, as may Ron, since Harry is their friend too. _**

**_Good Luck._**

**_Professor Dumbledore_**

**_Headmaster of Hogwarts,_**

**_Yada, yada, yada._**'

"Ahhh!!!!" Ginny shrieked.

"What?! What?!" Hermione demanded.

"He's allowed!"

"You're sure? Really? Omigod! This is so cool."

"Yeah. The only thing is, we have to convince the Dursleys, not Mum or Dad. It has to be you, me, and Ron."

"So? We can do it! At least, you and I probably could. I dunno about Ron."

"Wait. Are you talking about Harry?" Mum asked. 

"Yeah. Mum, he can come stay for Christmas and afterwards, can't he?" Ginny begged, getting ready to use 'the look' if she needed to.

"Of course!" Mum said, sounding rather indignant, "I love having Harry here. He's like a son to me!" Ginny hugged her.

"Thank you, Mummy!" She exclaimed.

"There's nothing to thank me for." Mum said briskly, "Now, how are you planning to get him?"

"I dunno…" Ginny trailed off, "I want us to seem…muggle… y'know…at least for a little while, so that the Dursleys will let down their guard…Herm?" Hermione frowned, obviously thinking. Suddenly, her whole face lit up.

"Carolling!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Carolling. Lots of muggle kids do it near Christmas to try and gain money for Christmas presents. We could do it a couple of times before hand, perhaps in Ottery St Catchpole, then we'd be ready to go to Privet Drive. We could start at the top of the street, and work our way down until we get to number four. That'd only be three houses, and then the Dursleys would most likely already be waiting for us."

"So what is carolling?" Ginny asked, having waited patiently for the explanation that hadn't come.

"Carolling is where you sing Christmas Carols to the people in your neighbourhood, and get money for it. It's not usually more than a couple of pounds…in Wizarding currency, that would be from…3 sickles and 15 knuts to…7 sickles and two knuts."

"Cool! Why not? We can go to Diagon Alley and convert the money, then buy pressies!" Ginny clapped her hands happily.

"Well, now that's settled, let's go into town. Do they have an Internet café in town, Molly? Or a Library?"

"Always reading." Ginny teased.

"I believe there's a Library, dear. Why?"

"Because that way we can find some popular muggle Christmas Carols, and memorise them." Hermione said, giving Ginny a dirty look.

"Well, why don't you rug up and walk in? It's not so far, if you go through the woods."

"Ok, Mum." Ginny kissed her mum on the cheek, and Hermione and Ginny headed outdoors.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find the Christmas Song Books?" Hermione asked the young girl behind the desk. The girl looked up from the book she was reading and blinked rather dazedly. Her brown eyes were slightly unfocused, and she shook her head, making her messy brown curls fly everywhere. She wrinkled her freckled nose.

"Sorry? I mean, what did you say? I didn't hear you, I was reading." Her voice wasn't accusatory at all, she sounded rather upset that she hadn't heard Hermione.

"I asked if you could tell me where I can find the Christmas Song Books." Hermione said patiently. The girl grinned, displaying white teeth, covered in metal wire. Ginny stared. What on earth was wrong with her?

"Sure." She said, "I'll show you exactly where they are. Do you have a library card? Coz you can borrow some if you do."

"Uh…" Hermione looked at Ginny, who shook her head. "No, sorry. And neither does my friend."

"Oh." The girl frowned pensively. "Well, how about if you get one first? It won't take a moment. So long as you're both over 13, I can do it in a flash." She grinned.

"Yeah, I'm 16, and Hermione's 17." Ginny said.

"Ok. Well, first, what's your name?" The girl tapped her fingers against a long grey rectangle that had numbers and letters on it, along with strange words and symbols. She was staring directly at a strange grey box, which illuminated her face with a white light.

"Ginny Weasley, what's yours?" Ginny said cheekily.

"Ashley Kasanda." The girl grinned again, "Ginny short for anything?"

"Virginia." Ginny made a face; she hated her long name.

"Ok…Middle name?"

"Margaret."

"Right…address?" Ashley slammed her fingers against the rectangle.

"The Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole." Ginny rattled off.

"Phone number?"

"Uh…I don't know it." Ginny said helplessly.

"2516 3151 5521." Hermione said.

"You know my phone number?!" Ginny exclaimed.

"So?" Hermione looked uncomfortable.

"Don't worry." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Date of birth?" Ashley's eyes glimmered with barely suppressed laughter.

"21st of June 1981."

"Right." Ashley bit her lip. The box made a whirring sound, and a strange-shaped box spat something out. Ashley picked it up, and signed the back. "There ya are, Ginny, your own library card."

"Thanks."

"Would you like one too…er…"

"Hermione," Hermione said smoothly.

"Yeah, Hermione?"

"Ok."

"Right. Name?" Ashley went back to the box.

"Hermione Diana Granger." Ashley's fingers flew over the rectangle.

"Address?"

"Same as Ginny."

"It is?" Ashley looked up, curiosity evident in her eyes.

"Well, I live in Basingstoke, but I won't really be able to come here from there, so I'll just borrow when I'm at Ginny's." Hermione explained.

"Oh. Ok." Ashley typed in the address.

"Phone number the same too?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Date of birth?"

"13th of July, 1980."

"Okies. Enjoy your library card." Hermione took the plastic card. "Now, I'll show you where the chrissy song books are." She got out from behind the desk, and Ginny saw that her feet were bare underneath the jeans, and her white t-shirt looked very thin, yet she didn't look cold at all, unlike her and Hermione, who were shivering in the rather low temperature of the library.

"Aren't you cold?" Hermione asked upon seeing Ashley's bare toes.

"Nope. I come from somewhere much colder, this is summer weather to me." Ashley said, flipping her brown hair over one shoulder, where it hung almost to her waist.

"Right…" Ginny and Hermione followed Ashley down to the back of the Library, to a small corner, which was considerably warmer. Ginny saw that there was a small…red thing in one corner, which was glowing slightly. It gave off a lot of heat, and Ginny immediately went to stand in front of it, as did Hermione. Ashley, however, was going around the shelves, taking books off. When she had about thirteen books, she brought them over.

"Here ya are." She said, handing them to Hermione, who staggered slightly under their weight, something that was rather a novelty, since Hermione regularly carried the large Hogwarts books from the Library to the Tower, with no qualms. 

"Er…thanks." Hermione said, tipping half the books into Ginny's arms, who almost fell over. Jeez, these books were heavier than they looked! And Ginny had to be strong. Physical violence was the only way to combat her brothers. That, or bursting into tears. No guy knew how to deal with a crying female. Not even Harry. Ginny knew that from her first year.

Ashley held up a small circular object made of the same grey…stuff as the box, and a bright red light touched the books, and made a high beep sound. Ginny jumped, and was stopped from taking out her wand by Hermione's hand on her arm. Hermione gave her a sharp look.

"Say," Ashley said suddenly, "I've just remembered where I heard your name before. Did you go to Ottery Elementary?"

"Er…yes…" Ginny said slowly. Ashley grinned,

"I knew it. That hair's a bit hard to forget. You were in my class for a year, then I skipped." Ginny wracked her brains for any memory of a girl with metal teeth, but could only bring up one of a girl with too many teeth that were rather crooked, but clean and white, who never did any work until the last minute, yet got better marks than anyone else in the class, who'd been able to answer any question that was asked of her, even if she'd been reading of talking while the teacher was.

"Oh yeah! I remember you! You were the nerd who nobody liked." Ginny didn't even register the words until after they'd left her mouth, at which point she blushed scarlet.

"Yep, that was me." Ashley didn't look at all offended; indeed, she was smiling that strange metal smile again.

"Your teeth were all crowded together, and really crooked then." Ginny continued, more reckless now.

"I got braces." Ashley said, giving her and odd look. "Can't you see them?" Ginny's cheeks reddened again. She remembered Hermione's discussions with her about teeth, and muggle dentistry.

Oh.

"Yeah, just didn't think before speaking. I'm like my brother."

"The really cute one who was in my year after I skipped?" A dreamy smile spread over Ashley's face. "Man oh man, he was yummy."

"Er…that's disturbing…" Ginny said slowly.

"What ever happened to Ron?" Ashley asked, ignoring Ginny's comment.

"He's my boyfriend." Hermione lied coolly. Ginny shot her a look, one that said _we'll talk later_.

"Good. He deserves happiness." Ashley grinned, "And perhaps you can tear him away from his…kwundat figurines."

"Kwundat?"

"That game that's played 'on broomstick'" Ashley laughed lightly. "That's one of the only things I remember about Ron. That and, 'I don't need to learn how to read! Kwundat players don't need books!' Gosh, the teacher went off at him that day."

"Oh! That imaginary game of his! Er…Ron always did have a large imagination." Ginny babbled.

"He made the figurines?" Ashley's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"No. He…used soccer figurines, and Dad changed them for him slightly." Ginny lied.

"Oh. Ok. Well, there're all your books. Have 'em back in two weeks. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Ginny and Hermione hurried out of the Library, glad to get away from the petite girl who managed to extract secrets from them as easily as breathing.

*** 

_Same day_

_Monday 22nd December 1997_

_10.30 am (Greenwich Time)_

_'Hark the herald angels sing, glory to the new born king.'_

Harry groaned, and slammed the pillow over his head. Unfortunately, it was too thin to block out the bloody Christmas song that reverberated through the house. He thought about yelling at them to turn it down, but decided against it. Instead, he groped for his wand, accidentally turning the semi-broken alarm clock into a canary as he tried to remember a good silencing charm.

"Oh yeah, _silencio_." Blissfully, he went back to sleep, unaware that the reason the music had been up so loud was to wake him.

Half an hour later, Harry staggered down the stairs, pulling on a shirt as he went. He yawned slightly, rubbing his eyes, glasses in his hand.

"You took your time." Aunt Petunia snapped.

"Sorry, I didn't realise you wanted me to be up," Harry said, an amused smile shadowing his eyes.

"Couldn't you hear the music? Are you as deaf as you are lazy?" She snarled.

"Nope, had my pillow over my head, and my blankets up to my ears. It gets cold in that little room of a night." Aunt Petunia flushed at the reference of the small room's temperature. She'd had the rest of the house fitted with central heating not too long ago, but hadn't done Harry's room, since he wasn't usually home during the winter, and she'd never spend the money on him anyway.

"Well we're going out again. Clean the house." She stomped out and slammed the door so hard Harry thought it might come off its hinges. Chuckling, he set about cleaning the house by magic…before wrapping up his pressies for his friends.

As Harry washed the dishes – he'd decided to do them by hand, since last time a rather over-enthusiastic plate had shattered itself last time – he thought over what he'd gotten for his friends and the rest of the Weasley's.

For Hermione, a rather large book called _Ye Bonny Lass – Selkies and Mermaids of The Scottish Isles._

For Ron, _Quidditch Tactics, and How Keepers Figure In._

For the twins,_ 1001 Jokes to Play On Your Friends – Revised._

For Molly, _101 Christmas Recipes for the Adventurous Chef._

For Arthur, _Electricity for Dummies._

For Percy, _An Extremely Boring Book on the English Ministry of Magic and Its Customs._

For Bill, _Obscure Curses and their Counter Curses._

For Charlie, _Dragon Quidditch?! An Un-Biased Look At The Latest Ventures Into the World of Dragons._

And last but not least, for Ginny, a gold charm bracelet with a small broomstick and a pair of dancer's shoes hanging from it. Harry had seen Ginny dancing one night when he'd arrived in the Common Room after a late-night escapade, and he'd never forgotten it. Grinning at the memory, Harry went upstairs to wrap the gifts.

*** 

_Two Days Later_

_Wednesday 24th December 1997_

_8.30 pm (Greenwich Time)_

Ginny gnawed on her lower lip as she waited for Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Ashley Kasanda (who'd turned out to be a friend of Gabrielle Delacour's, home for the holidays, according to Bill's part-Veela girlfriend, Fleur), Fleur Delacour, and a friend of Ginny's, Halley Park. Said people were all inside, getting ready, rugging up, being lectured by Mum, etc.

"Hurry up!" She snarled, poking her head in the door, "We've got to go!"

"Ginny's right, Molly," Dad said mildly, looking up from _The Quibbler_. "Let them be on their way." Mum fussed around for a few more moments, making sure that Charlie had his car keys, and his wand, and didn't he want something to drink before he left? Privately, Ginny thought Mum was trying to get him rip-roaring drunk so as they couldn't go. She was very skittish about the whole Voldemort thing, although why Voldemort would be so stupid as to attack someone in the middle of a street was beyond Ginny.

"It's snowing." Ron said thoughtlessly, and Ginny groaned.

_Jumping Jesus on a broomstick. _She thought, _someone important upstairs hates me. _She listened impatiently as Mum clucked like a mother hen.

"Mum!" She finally exclaimed, "Shut up! We've gotta get moving! We're already fucking late!"

"VIRGINIA MARGARET WEASLEY!!!" Dad thundered, "DON'T YOU _DARE _TALK TO YOUR MOTHER IN THAT MANNER!!! APOLOGISE _IMMEDIATELY_!!!" Ginny winced, and looked down at her feet,

"Sorry, Mum," She whispered, tears springing to the corners of her eyes, "I just really want to go and get back here."

"Of course, sweetheart," Mum said, hugging her. "But when you get back, you're grounded for the rest of the holidays." Ginny nodded, and gathered everyone together.

"C'mon, let's go!" She yelled impatiently, stamping her foot.

*** 

_Same Day_

_Wednesday 24th December 1997_

_9.45 pm (Greenwich Time)_

Harry gazed out the window, sighing. He missed Hogwarts. He missed his friends. He missed the fact that there would be no Christmas breakfast the next morning unless he made it. He even missed Peeves' rude Christmas songs.

_Jingle bells, jingle bells,_

_Jingle all the way…_

Harry sat bolt upright, and stared out into the street. Standing in front of Number Two Privet Drive were carollers! He got up and ran downstairs. When he got out, he couldn't believe his eyes. They'd reached Number Four, and the Dursleys were standing out front too! There were his friends, all of them, and two girls he didn't know besides, singing muggle songs!!! This was Ginny's doing, he was sure. He caught his breath, as she stepped forward.

"Sir, Ma'am," She began, "We would be honoured if we would be allowed to sing one of our favourite Christmas Carols for you."

"Of course," Aunt Petunia said graciously.

"Very well." She turned to everyone else, "Follow my lead, guys." She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and began.__

**_H_**_ere we come a-carolling   
Among the leaves so green,_

Harry's breath caught again, she had a gorgeous voice. The others joined in, and he had to admit they sounded really nice together.

_Here we come a-wand'ring   
So pleasant to be seen.   
Love and joy come to you,   
And to you your wassail, too,   
And God bless you, and grant you   
A Happy New Year,   
And God grant you a Happy New Year. _

**_W_**_e are not the daily beggars   
That come begging door to door,   
But we are neighbours' children   
Whom you have seen before   
Love and joy come to you,   
And to you your wassail, too,   
And God bless you, and send you   
A Happy New Year,   
And God send you a Happy New Year. _

**_W_**_e have a little purse   
Made of ratching leather skin;   
We want a little money   
To line it well within.   
Love and joy come to you,   
And to you your wassail, too,   
And God bless you, and send you   
A Happy New Year,   
And God send you a Happy New Year. _

**_G_**_od bless the master of this house,   
Likewise the mistress too;   
And all the little children   
That round the table go.   
Love and joy come to you,   
And to you your wassail, too,   
And God bless you, and send you   
A Happy New Year,   
And God send you a Happy New Year._

Ginny and the others made an exaggerated bow. And Ginny grinned at Harry.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS, HARRY!" They all yelled, and the girls burst into giggles, partly because of the shocked expressions on the Dursleys' faces. Ginny walked over, and hugged Harry tightly.

"You want to come home with us?" She asked, her breath making Harry shiver with something that had nothing to do with the cold.

"Are you kidding? Of course." Harry whispered back.

"Right." She let go of him, and Harry suddenly felt very cold. She walked over to Mrs. Dursley, smiling politely, and holding out three little gift-wrapped boxes.

_No,_ Harry thought, _she didn't. She didn't get the _Dursleys_ presents!_ But she had.

"Mr. Dursley, Mrs. Dursley, I was wondering if it might be possible for Harry to come to my house for the rest of the holidays. It would get him out of your hair, and we'd so love to have him." Harry winced; she'd lost them for sure. He was greatly surprised when his aunt smiled rather fondly, and said softly,

"Of course, if you like." Harry wondered why, but Uncle Vernon's whispered word,

"Lily?!" Answered that particular question. Now that Harry thought about it, Ginny did look a _little_ like his Mum, but not enough, surely, to merit this kind of reaction. Ginny grinned, and gave a rather surprised Aunt Petunia a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you!" She squealed, before turning to Harry. "You hear that? Go get your stuff!" She ordered sharply, sounding rather like Molly nagging the twins. Harry immediately hurried indoors, and was intercepted by Dudley.

"Potter," He began, "Are…are _all_ the girls at your school as pretty as that redhead who hugged you?"

"Some are prettier," Harry said, thinking of Cho. But then he shook his head, no, Cho wasn't the kind of person he wanted to be with. He wanted someone whom he could be silly with, who would tell him when he was being a prat, would hit him when he was feeling sorry for himself, but who would also listen. He needed someone with a sense of humour, who knew how to have fun, who knew when to laugh, and when to cry. He didn't need an over-emotional teenager who was trying to replace her dead boyfriend by going out with him.

"How'd you bag _that one_?!" Dudley asked.

"Dunno," Harry said, "She's always liked me…but I guess I never really noticed until now. She's my best friend's younger sister."

"Whoa. Better you than me. My friends'd kill me if I was caught screwing their kid sister." Harry blushed scarlet.

"I'm not screwing her." He mumbled, and he pushed past Dudley hurriedly.

Ten minutes later, Harry was downstairs, and in Charlie's van. Fleur was sitting up the front with Charlie, Gabrielle, the twins, Ron, and Hermione were in the back, and he, Ginny's two friends, and Ginny were squashed in the middle. He grinned. This was more like it. In the back, Hermione and Ron began to squabble.

"It's 'Hark the herald angels sing', Ron, not 'Harp the herring angles ping'!" Harry grinned and leant back against the seat, not even noticing that he was holding Ginny's hand.

Yes, this was a real Christmas. Harry decided as Charlie started the engine, and drove off towards Ottery St Catchpole…

_Fin_.

**Gah. No matter how hard I try, my supposed one-shots always end up having a plot!!!! Oh well. Please r/r and tell me what you think!!!**


End file.
